Style Savvy:Regalia
by Sakura Aozora
Summary: Marionette has just been engaged to marry Prince Gordon of the Stiles Kingdom.But there's just one catch,she's never met him!Will Marionette learn to find love in an arranged marriage?Will she be able to find herself as a princess?Follow Marionette's adventures as she discovers her place in this modern age fairytale. AU with charas of the Style Savvy Series. MCxGordon
1. Every Girl Dreams of Being a Princess

Every girl dreams of being a princess and I'm one of them.But,today,my dreams are coming true.

Fashion Palace

Ladies' Chambers

8:58

"Lady Marionette,please wake up,"Unn,Shea repeatedly rocks me.

I roll on my side."...I just wanna sleep."

"Lady Marionette,please,you have to get ready for your wedding,today."*rocking*

Wedding?I jump up,startling Shea."...I'm getting married,today."

"Yes,"she composes herself,"Are you not excited?"

"Excited?"I grab my hair,my face ablaze."I'm nervous.I never got married before.What am I supposed to do?"I cover myself with a pile of blankets.

"Hehe,most people have never been married before,my lady."She pulls the blankets off of me,revealing my trembling form,"Please don't worry,Lady Marionette,I know for a fact that Prince Gordon is a magnanimous man.I believe he shall treat you well."

Really?Her unmoving gaze says she's sure.I hug my blankets for comfort,if only I brought my teddy bear."But,I'll be a bride,and then a wife and a princess and then a...I'm not sure I can do this!Being a princess seemed way more fun in my dreams,but all the training I've been through...h...ah..."Suddenly,I can't breathe.

"It's okay,it's okay," Shea rubs my shoulders,helping the air flow."Maybe we should talk to Queen Michaela,she should know what you're going through.She wasn't born a royal,after all."

My rhythmic breathing soothes me and her words start to makes sense."You're right.I'll talk to Queen Michaela."I glomp Shea,"Shea,thank you.Will you please accompany me to the queen?"

She returns my hug,"Of course,my lady.I'll get your robes."

Shea moves to the closet while I wear my slippers.We won't need to change our clothes 'til the ceremony.

Once we're covered,we head through the silver-adorned halls towards Queen Michaela's chambers.I wonder what she'll say?


	2. Queen Michaela

Entrance to Queen's Chambers

9:23

Queen Michaela's chambers were guarded by 5 protectrixes known as the Mica and the doors were laden with amber and gold.

We carefully approached the guardiennes.Each one as beautiful as the queen:tall,slender,with auburn hair.Some say the queen was born a sextuplette,but true ladies never listen to rumours.

Once we reached them,Shea stepped forward."Hello,"Shea greeted with a curtsy,"my lady,the princess bride,would like to have visitations with the Queen Michaela."

The closest Mica responded,"Her majesty is already preparing for the wedding,she hadn't time for visitations."

"Oh no,"I gasped,my hand covering my mouth.What am I going to do now?

"Please,"Shea pleaded,"It's a royal emergency.We need to enter."

A hand-hipped guardienne glanced my way,then at Shea with her clasped hands,and said,"Fine,let them enter."

The other guardiennes simultaneously turned to her. "But,Nicole,the queen..."Pleaded one.

"... would like to know of any family emergencies,"Nicole sharply stated,"Now,part guard."

"Yes,ma'am,"the other Mica saluted in unison,then all at once they lowered their naginatas and assimilated from the doors.

Shea and I gave each other victorious smiles and,after thanking Nicole and the other guardiennes,we were curtsied toward the door.

Queen's Chambers

9:32

The door opened with a 'ynngd',leaving both of us with burning cheeks in Queen Michaela's gaze.

Shea and I hastily curtsied 'til our legs were crossed.There was no way a member of the royal family could be greeted informally.

Queen Michaela stepped from her luxurious couch,elegantly placed her hairbrush on the small table,and gracefully quickened to us as her high heels clicked upon the lush carpet.

Once she was in arms reach,Queen Michaela grabbed my hands and looked into my eyes,a frown graced upon her soft features."Why have you come here?Is something the matter?"

I tried to blink away my widening eyes,"N-no–um,well,i-it's just–"

"Queen Michaela,may I speak?"Shea intervened.

Queen Michaela turned to her but kept hold of my hands,"You may,"she declared urgently.

"Lady Marionette is nervous for her wedding.She's frightened of the duties princessdom will bring.Her nerves has caused her to hyperventilate.Please,can you help her?" Shea bowed.

I watched Shea's sincerity.She's always been so sweet.I'm glad to have her as my lady-in-waiting.

"She's right,I'm really nervous.I wonder how you handled my situation."I held Queen Michaela's hand close to me."Can you please tell us?"

She turned to me,we looked deep into each other's eyes,then she nodded."I understand.Please,take a seat with me.We shall discuss this over tea."

She led Shea and I to the couch and tinkled a small bell signalling the appearance of a nearby maid,"Is Honey Milk,alright with you?"

We nodded,vanishing the maid.

"Alright then,let me tell you about my start as queen."


End file.
